Regrets and Remembering!
by Pinky Barbie
Summary: This is set at the end of season 1 – Summer leaves instead of Seth and then gets some unexpected news and regrets her decision about leaving but at the same time knows she cant go back. Read and you will find out!....


**AN: This is set at the end of season 1 – Summer leaves instead of Seth and then gets some un-expected news and regrets her decision about leaving but at the same time knows she cant go back. it'll all fit in! btw me and RubyRose are working on this togther when she can be bothered lol! **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth and Summer have been going great for the past few months so when he found a note addressed to him left in her bedroom he thought it was just going to be Summer telling him that she had gone out or to meet her at the mall or something like that but what came next was just a kick in the teeth.

_Seth, _

_Hi, well you know me I'm not good at this kinda thing and I'm sorry I didn't tell you in person but you got to believe me when I tell you I whish I did and I do cause I know what it feels like being let down over a letter. I'm sorry but I just can't stay here anymore I have issues relating to commitment. I know you won't wait for me and I don't want you to I want you to have a happy life. I am very sorry to having to do this to you, you don't deserve it you don't deserve me! Have a great life_

_I will always love you _

_Summer x_

And that was it, that's all she left him and left a mere note explaining, it didn't explain things well either something obviously had to be wrong Summer wasn't one to leave just like that. He just sat there on her bed with the note in his and just staring into space not knowing what to think or how to feel. He jumped when he heard his cell ringing he looked at the called id it was "Marissa" she must have left her a note as well.

"Hey, she left you one as well", Seth spoke with a bitted tone in his voice

"Yeah, I'm so sorry Seth I didn't know if I did I would have tried stopping her!" Marissa replied slightly taken back by the way Seth had spoken she had never heard him talk like that.

"Well I guess it's just the two of us now seen as Ryan has gone as well"

"I guess, I'll come round to yours later my mom is doing my head in"

"I'll see you then" Seth flipped his cell phone shut he took one last look of the room and left knowing things were never going to be the same again

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer thought that LA would be a good place to make a new life for herself leaving Newport behind, she didn't really know why she was doing it in the first place the hardest thing was leaving Seth the guy she loved and always will love and Coop her best friend since well since forever. She was going to live with her Aunt Mel she had arranged it all she needed a womanly mother figure in her life and when her aunt had heard she was over the moon. She hated leaving her father first her mom and now her she couldn't begin to imagine how he is felling at the moment but he understood. He did offer her a credit card which he would pay but she refused she wanted to make a life for herself she did however let him pay for school tuition because she wanted to make _something_ of her life. She had been feeling sick the past few days and just put it down to some bug but it continued over the next few weeks her aunt was worried about her and took her to the doctors. She fainted when the doctor said it was morning sickness after he had run some tests on her because he clearly couldn't diagnose her and was left baffled. When she came round again he told her she was pregnant she had turned white and nodded. The doctor went through standard procedure telling her she had a number of options, having the baby and keeping it, having the baby and having it adapted if she wasn't ready to be a mother or having an abortion.

Abortion was clearly out of the option for her she didn't want to kill a living being, she contemplated adoption for a while but she couldn't do that to her baby and she couldn't keep the baby with her either she couldn't afford it and she wasn't going to ask her father for money either so the only thing she thought was that send her to Seth he did have Kirsten as a mom she'd be more than happy to have a baby around the place even though it was not very circumstantial.

The next nine months were the hardest months ever in Summer's life and then on the 10th August 2005 she had a baby girl and decided to called her Penny Jamie Cohen she thought there was a nice ring to the name. She kept the baby for a couple of weeks and new if she didn't call Cohen soon she wouldn't be able to part with her, she decided to call Marissa and get her to bring Cohen that way Marissa could say she wanted to meet up with a friend or something and she would leave the baby with her aunt who would give it to Cohen and Marissa and hopefully they would be able to take better care of her than she ever would be able to.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa and Seth were hanging out at the Cohen's; Seth was trying to teach Marissa how to play the play station. They had begun to bond very well they were both glad they had each other Marissa practically lived at the Cohen's now she was glad she has Seth he was a brother to her now and Seth felt the same he loved Marissa as a sister and Sandy and Kirsten joked she was the daughter they never had.

"Food's here", Kirsten called into the living room on the way to the kitchen.

Marissa rose and helped Seth up from the floor where he had been sitting. He followed her to the kitchen, the Cohen family and Marissa well she was practically a Cohen now sat down to dinner. Marissa had noticed that Seth looked a lot happier now and he seemed to be interested in girls again he went on a date the other day and left her to her mother god forbid that to ever happen again. They all sat and ate in a comfortable silence.

Sandy was the first to speak, "so what are you guys up to this week end"

"Oh, well Marissa and I had planned a trip to Timbuktu" Seth said casually Marissa gently smacked him over his head with the magazine that lay on the table, Seth replied by sticking his tongue out at her

"don't listen to him, as if I could spend a whole week end alone with him and that being in Timbuktu as well, no we were just going to hang on the beach and then maybe - " she was interrupted by her cell, "do you mind?" they all shook there head as to say no, she answered.

"Hey"

"Coop?"

Marissa's eyes widened in shock she got up and went outside to the pool house.

"Summer where the hell have you been!", Marissa shot down the phone keeping an eye on the door.

"I'm in LA Coop, I need to tell you something"

"LA what have you been doing there, do you know how upset Seth has been over the break up he has only just gotten over it and got back to his jokey cheery self"

"I'm sorry I am really very sorry"

"So what is it that you wanted to tell me"

"right….. I've had a baby"

Marissa stopped pacing the pool house and just stood fixed at the stop

"You had a baby" she hissed down the phone, "Seth's none the less"

"Yes", summer began to cry

"Don't cry Sum I didn't mean it like that, it's just a shock that all", Marissa felt bad

"Will you do something for me"

"Sure go ahead"

"do you think you could come to LA and bring Cohen with you"

"why?"

"Coop I can't look after Penny myself, I want her to live Seth and the Cohen's they will give her a happy loving atmosphere to grow up in" Summer was on the verge of breaking down

"and what do you think Seth is ready for all of this", she snapped

"Coop, is there something going on between you and Cohen?" Summer hesitated slightly when she spoke dreading what she would here next but Coop wouldn't do that to her would she? But then again she did leave why couldn't she…

"Ewww, no there's nothing going on between me and Seth he's like a brother to me god he is the closest thing to a brother I've got and I'm the closest thing as a sister to him"

Summer was slightly taken back by this, "so will you do this for me please Coop!"

"Yeah, okay, Sandy and Kirsten were asking as what we were doing this weekend I guess it'll be slightly more eventful than hanging on the beach"

"Are you at the Cohen's now?"

"Yeah, I practically live here now they've given me my own room I can't stand my mom she does my head in"

Summer felt jealous, why did she have to leave she had it so good!

Marissa realised how Summer must feel, "sorry hunni, I didn't mean to rub it in"

The conversation quickly ended after Summer gave her address to Marissa. Marissa stayed in the pool house taking in what just happened and then returned to the kitchen where the Cohen's were still eating.

"right we've had some change of plans ", she said

"we are going to go to LA that was a friend on the phone she said that she was going to be in LA for the weekend and I haven't seen her in ages so that's where we are doing this weekend"

"LA! Why do I have to come!"

"because I said and I don't want to go on my own!"

"fine!" Seth huffed!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading guys tell me what you think, I dont mind..., i know its kinda the same storyline as loads of others but i do have some suprises up my sleave! thanks**


End file.
